Life Goes On
by FezWearingBanana
Summary: Over used plot. 11 meets Rose again, years down the line and stuff happens. AU. 3 parter now with epilogue. Angsty at first but gets better. Oh and tell me what you think. Other than that I'm very bad at summarizing. COMPLETE
1. Of Times Gone By

**Hey, so this is my first fanfic, please don't judge me! I don't want to beg for review or anything because I believe if it's good enough (or absolutely terrible!) reviews will come, but if you are kind enough to drop by then I'll take everything, flames and all! Oh, and I promise to reply to everyone of them in a PM (that goes for favs and alerts too), and please feel free to drop suggestions and ideas down below, I love to hear from you! So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who I probably wouldn't be writing this now, would I? Although, I do own a banana or two and some fish custard... **

I stopped.

I just couldn't believe it.

After all this time I'd finally found her again. My Rose.

There she was standing outside a nice little semi somewhere in the countryside. She was laughing, happy. Two little kids ran around her. Wait, she was a mum? How? When? I crept a bit closer, and it hit me. The metacrisis. I could see my past regeneration in these children, in their huge war brown eyes, and their gravity defying hair. It was the perfect moment. The sun shone, and they laughed together. A family, something I would never have.

Just for a moment I thought Rose's eyes flickered in my direction, but then, she turned, scooping up one of the tiny toddlers.

'Daddy, Daddy!' It yelled at the top of its voice. My breath hitched as he walked into view. I was so desperately jealous of a ... clone. How sad I am. Must have got to old, too lonely. But he really did have it all, the perfect wife, the perfect kids in the perfect house, the perfect life. I sighed. Since when was I this bitter? I rocked back on my heels trying to get a grip on my sadness that was spiralling out of control.

'You all right mister?' A tiny voice chirped be side me, startling me out of my skin. 'You look sad.'

I sighed. It was all I could manage.

'Here, come wi' me,' She said, in a perfect imitation of Rose's accent. 'My mum'll make you fell all better!'

Ha. As if. But no amount of protesting could save me now. This tiny child dragged me along closer and closer to my doom.

'Oh Sarah-Jane, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't do that again!' She lightly scolded. I couldn't believe it. Finally face to face with her. I felt my hearts constrict. 'Now who's this you've got? Always bringing in the strays!' She said as she bent down, giving the child a torturous Tyler tickle. Then I realised she was looking at me.

'Oh ... um... well... I'm ...' II desperately racked my scrambled brains trying to remember a name, anything to help me. 'I'm ... John ... John Smith ...' I trailed off helplessly...

'Original weren't they, your parents!' She smirked at me with that smile. Oh that gorgeous smile that had just a hint of tongue peeping through. 'Funny that, I used to know I bloke who went by the name of John smith ...' Her eyes clouded over dreamily.

'Oh well ... Um ... Right, I'll be going now ... See you round sometime!' I said as cheerily as possible, while I knew that would never happen. I turned slowly, and walked away from that perfect life I could never have, not even for a second.

'Wait, John!' I turned. Had I forgotten something? I looked at her tentatively, just seeing her face made me want to fall onto my knees and cry. 'Stay a while? Won't you? The banana bread's almost ready, you can join us. If you like, that is.'

My heart leapt. Just for a while I was going to be a part of that life. I looked up and met her gaze.

'I'd love too.'


	2. Every Tear a Waterfall

**A/N Haha! I'm back! Bet you didn't expect it this soon! Anywhoo, here is the second chapter! I HAD MY FIRST REVIEW ALREADY! AARRGHH! So a massive thanks to ****Mia Bronte, and also to Roserville for my first alert, but also to everyone else out there who read or alerted or faved my story! I don't really know where this is heading but as long as ideas are popping outta my head I'll keep writing them down :D And so, On with the second chap ... **

She took my hand. Oh how I missed that warm hand grasping mine. It was just so... Human-y. But here was something new. Usually it was always me doing the dragging, from some terrifying monster or other. But this time she was tugging me along. I tried to make my legs remember how to work, while at the same time savouring the feel of her hand, fitting perfectly into mine. It was incredible. She would never know the amount of time I had felt for her hand when it was there. Even such a simple thing would set me off, especially in my past regeneration. But even know it hurt to remember. Oh curse my left heart, it always was the more emotional of the two.

I felt a jerking pulling me out of my deep thought. Then I realised she was talking to me. And that I was supposed to reply. Funny how all the witty things fly out of your head in moments like these. It was always different with Amy ...

'John!' Oops, I was doing it again wasn't I? For the first time I actually looked around, taking in everything. She had lead me into a kitchen with a large south facing window, that let in the sunlight and made the whole room feel bigger. It was quaint, all cottage-y, and filled with pastel colours like out of one of Amy's Cath Kidston catalogues. It suited her perfectly. All pink and yellow. My wonderful Bad Wolf, defender of the Earth. Then he chose that moment to walk in. Good dreams never last long enough do they? He walked up to her giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Oh, wouldn't I do anything to be him right now.

Stop it! I can't think these thoughts! I'm a thousand and something! Even I've lost count now. Its ridiculous, I'm nothing more than a twisted, perverted old man. Too old. I sighed again.

They noticed.

'Ya'll right John? 'Ere lemme make some tea! We've got some Jammie Dodgers if you want any?' Oh the universe was cruel! Trust Rose Tyler to have Jammie Dodgers. 'And the banana breads just about ready, right sweetheart?' My ears perked up until I realised she was talking the clone again. It used to be me hand. Now it had a better life than I did.

Oh.

I really had to get out of the habit of thinking aloud.

'Doctor?'

This was it. The big plunge.

'Rose Marion Tyler.'

'You've changed again haven't you? Oh my god, you've done it again! Why didn't you tell me?'

I could help it. I cried. Big shudder sobs that racked through me. I haven't cried like that since... Well, I've never cried like that.

I wanted a crack in all of space and time to swallow me up. Erase me from history. Who knows, I might even come back as a Roman, I though bitterly. No. I wouldn't bring the Ponds into this. That brilliant couple. Long gone now of course, just like the rest of them. They all went eventually.

I couldn't believe myself. I was acting like a four year old having a temper tantrum. I needed to get a grip. I tried to stop, but nothing but sorrow and salty tears met my futile attempts.

Long strong arms wrapped around me. My eyes were so blurry I couldn't even make out who it was, let along where I was. Then I noticed a huge mop of spiky brown hair. Good ol' Handy, always coming to the rescue. Those arms were joined by others, all supporting me. God, I thought, even the children are trying to help.

The next thing I felt was a softness at my back. A bed? No, no, I don't do beds. Or sleep for that matter. Yet I was so shaken I just fell back, still crying. I must look a complete mess.

I could sense a movement in the room, although in my state I could tell what was happening. I curled up into a defensive ball, and cried into my knees. Then something wonderful happened. Something that should never happen and yet it didn't stop my hearts from leaping. As I lay there crying out of a thousand years worth of pent up misery, Rose Tyler, yes Rose Tyler, the brilliant, the magnificent, the universe hopping, the mum (I inwardly groaned at that), wrapped her arms around me. Me. ME. That blood stained pain causer at the heart of every misfortune in every galaxy. I didn't deserve it.

'Ssh, sssh. Let it all out, there there' She comforted me, gently rocking me like a small child after waking up from a nightmare. 'It's okay. I'm here for you.'

**A/N WOAH, that was Angsty! And very Doctor one sided. I hope next time will be a bit less one sided, but I just had to get all that Doctor-y sadness out of the way. Okay. Off to do coursework ... :S**


	3. A New Beginning

**A/N This will be the last part to this story as it wasn't meant to be that long to start with and I think I'm going on for too long. HOWEVER, I will be starting a new story that will be longer, and actually meant to be multi-chapters. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the last part, and the whole mini-story! **

I slowly opened my eyes. It hurt at first, trying to adjust to the blinding whiteness. At first I thought I was back at Canary Wharf. But no, there's far too much tweed for that. I looked around. I was in a modern spacious bedroom that held a huge mirror along one side of the room, opposite to the bed I was now in.

I looked at myself. I never was one for taking time to look good but this was ridiculous. My brown hair stuck up all over the place, reminiscent of my last incarnation, and my tweed suit looked like it had been slept in. Now that I thought about it, it probably had. Oh well. I always could use a new one. Worst of all, my eyes looked red, bloodshot and slightly puffy. Now I knew why I didn't do this often.

Then I noticed. A tiny hard lump curled up against me, long brown hair framing an angelically innocent face. If only I was as innocent. It was the girl, Sarah-Jane I think her name was. Rose must have really liked her then, even if they did have a good laugh at my expense.

She stirred slightly, opening up those huge bambi eyes. My old eyes.

'Good morning Uncle Doctor!' She chirped. Far too awake for this early in the morning. Then I stopped. Uncle Doctor? What?

'Um, hello there, Sarah-Jane?' I tentatively started, but I was blown away by her flinging herself at me. We both fell backwards. Thank god the bed was there.

'Oh my gosh I thought you'd DIED! Never ever ever ever ever ever do that again! And Mummy was SO worried about you! She even let me eat ice-cream for dinner!'

I thought she'd stopped so I opened my mouth to try and reply as best I could.

'And she let me go to bed extra late! And sleep in her bed! And Daddy said that he would read me my favourite book too! They were being so nice to me! They've told me loads about you! Daddy said you're his sort-of brother, and I wondered why I couldn't meet you, and Daddy said one day I could, but Mummy looked really sad, so I didn't talk about it, instead I gave her a big hug! And Daddy took me to the park after- '

I couldn't take anymore. She rambled too much like the tenth me. So I clamped a hand over her mouth and did something I hadn't done in a very long time.

I tickled.

A real feather light; makes you squirm kind of tickle. And squirm she did. Just the look on her face was enough to start me laughing. And laugh we did. Soon we were nothing more than a giggling mess of blankets and body parts, all tangled in together.

'Stop it, stop it please!' She heaved through her racking laughs.

'Oh so you're surrendering now? I don't think so!' I started again sending her into more screaming fits of laughter. Then the door opened.

How stupid was I to think that her screaming would wake up the entire house, let alone the whole neighbourhood.

She was standing there, beautiful as ever, despite her messy hair and slightly smudged makeup.

'Having fun S-J?' She smirked at her daughter, the latter throwing herself at her with a scream of 'MUMMY'. 'Go on now, go find your Dad and keep him company before he decides to 'fix' something again!' The tiny child opened the door and rushed out leaving us alone in the room, with nothing but tension for company.

'Did you sleep well?' She enquired.

'Uh yeah I guess thanks. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble I really didn't mean to –'

'Shh, really its fine. I don't want any apologies. It's the least I can do to put you up for one night.'

'I missed you Rose.'

'I know, but I'm happy now. I have 10.2 and kids, and I'm happy. What worries me is that you're not. I thought you'd have moved on by now found someone else ...'

'I tried. There were so many others. But no one ever came close to you.'

'I can't go back now, even if you want me too. I have kids, Doctor, a responsibility.'

'Yes I noticed. They look a lot like him, don't they?'

'Taken to referring to yourself in 3rd person Doctor?' She smirked.

'...'

'Sorry.'

'I missed you.'

'I know.'

'At least spend a day with the kids. I know how much you hate normal time but I want them to remember their wonderful Uncle.'

'I'll visit.'

'Yeah, right. I know you.'

'Promise' I held out my pinkie finger. Waggled it hopefully. She laughed and took it with her own.

'Good, it'll be good for them to have more family. They need it.'

'Won't they think I'm a bit young to be their Uncle?'

'Their 5 and 3, Doctor.'

'Oh right ... Sorry'

'Don't worry, just ... Come and have breakfast.'

'Rose, I –'

'We have bananas.'

'And Jammie Dodgers?'

'Of course.'

'And fish custard?'

'WHAT?'

'Oh... Never mind...'

As I stepped out the door two brown and pink blurs flung themselves onto me and I thought I heard Sarah-Jane whisper 'You're the best uncle ever.'

Even Handy was standing there, smiling at me. And you know, I thought, this might not be so bad after all ...

**A/N Crappy ending I know but at least I wasn't all 'And it was all a dream'! Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it and stuff and look out for my next story. It's going to be very different and loosely based upon another story I read. I might even bother to plan it this time :S ... Anywho, I'm off now .. to start planning 11's next adventure ... :D**


	4. Epilogue: A Day of Smiles

**A/N Okay, I just could resist it, this'll be uber short but I couldn't leave a whole day with Rose and 10.2's kids hanging ... So here goes... **

Outside a semi, somewhere in the country a family sat together. To anyone else they would look completely normal. Two men swing round the kids while a woman on looked, laughing from her deck chair. To anyone else they fitted in perfectly.

But they didn't. One was an age old alien from a lost planet. One was his clone. One was a defender of the Earth sitting in a parallel universe. The children, well, no one knew just how special they were. Yet.

A zeppelin quietly drifted overhead.

The sun shone and the birds sang. Time passed.

But they seemed ageless, that odd family.

The Doctor laughed. He laughed like he hadn't done in centuries. He was an uncle. Never been an uncle before. Met one or two though. Especially on that psychotic sentient planet. He looked at the family he had around him. His family. The children were happily curled up, the remains of Jammie Dodgers around their mouths. Rose and 10.2 were curled up on the picnic blanket. The leaned back into the deck chair and just sat there. The sun drifted lower and lower. All was peaceful.

'UNCLE, UNCLE! CAN WE PLAY TWISTER? PWEEEAAASSSEEE!'

He couldn't complain.

He loved it really.

He always had.

Always did.

And _always_ would.

**A/N There! Finished! Now onto my next story ;)**


End file.
